Ciel's Valentine
by Blue Rose Demon
Summary: Sebastian has a special surprise for Ciel for the first Valentine's Day they'll celebrate. He's determined to keep it secret. What will Ciel think when the time is finally here? No flames please.
1. Chapter 1

Ciel Michaelis sipped from his goblet while the delighted shouts from his four children filled the room.

"Brothers, try to find me, don't peek." Rachel said, she waited for the three boys to begin counting before hiding under Sebastian's favorite chair.

"Here we come sister!" Rowan called out as the boys spread out in search of their sister.

"Mama, do you know where Rachel is?" Evian asked.

"I can't tell you that, It's cheating."

"Can't you give us a hint?"

"No. You wanted to play the game, you need to play it right."

"But mama..."

"Evian Michael, that's enough. You either play the right way or not at all." Ciel said sternly.

"Okay Mama, I'll play right" Ciel reached out and patted the boy's hair lovingly.

"That's my boy. Your father and I are counting on you to set a good example for your brothers and sister. Being the oldest is a very important job." Evian smiled and hugged his mother.

"I love you Mama." He said "I will always try to be a good big brother."

"I love you too Evian, I'm very proud of you." After a moment, Ciel released his son and Evian rushed back into the game.

It was hard for the young demon to believe Evian was seven years old now, a part of his heart was breaking, his little ones were growing up, and yet another part of him was happy to watch them grow into the strong demons they were meant to be.

"Found you!" Vincent giggled as Rachel climbed out from her hiding place.

"Look, It's snowing again!" Rowan pointed to the window and the siblings gathered around it to watch the flakes fall to the already covered ground.

"Snow is very pretty." Rachel said in awe.

"Mum, can we play outside?"

"Not today Rowan, maybe your father will take you tomorrow."

"Where is he anyway?" Vincent turned back to his mother.

"Out on business. He should be back soon."

"Mama, will you tell us a story?"

"I suppose I could." The four children rushed over and sat down in front of him.

"The Princess story mommy!" Rachel cried.

"But what about the-'

"Let Rachel hear the Princess story Rowan. You heard yours last time." Evian pointed out.

"Fine." Rowan grumbled. Ciel put his goblet on the stand next to his chair and began.

"Once upon a time, a brave demon Prince married a demon he loved very much and together they had three sons.-"

"But they wanted a baby girl too, so they could cuddle her and play with her and then they would be happy right mommy?"

"Yes Rachel. So one day they decide to take a walk in their garden and the flowers were just beginning to open when they came across a very rare flower, it was bigger than the others and still closed.

'What a pretty flower the Prince's mate said and he reached out and gently touched the folded petals. He instantly loved the flower and spoke to it quietly.

'Pretty flower in the garden, you are the most beautiful flower I have ever seen, but why will you not open?' He asked. He leaned forward and gave it a kiss, to his surprise the petals opened, and there, in the middle, in a black and red dress, was-"

"Baby Rachel!" The children shouted happily.

"That's right, so she was taken to live in the prince's castle with his other three children and the family was so happy that they finally had a little princess they threw a party to celebrate."

"Then we lived happily ever after!" The three boys wrapped their arms around Rachel and hugged her. Ciel wasn't sure what had started this now normal behavior at the end of the "princess story" but was grateful that he had four children that loved each other.

"It's getting late, time to go upstairs and get ready for bed." Ciel announced much to the displeasure of the children.

"But mommy, we are not sleepy." Rachel yawned.

"Not at all, we want to say hello to dad when he comes home, it is cold outside, we should give him hugs." Vincent rubbed his eyes.

"You can say hello tomorrow, right now you need to get to sleep." Ciel led them upstairs and put them each in bed.

"Mama, will you tell dad that I said goodnight and I love him?"

"I'll tell him. Goodnight Evian, I love you very much." Ciel kissed the boy's forehead and tucked him in.

"Night Mama, I love you very much too. I'm glad you're my mama." Ciel smiled.

"Thank you, I'm happy that you're my baby."

"Mama?"

"What?"

"Even if I'm big, can I still be your baby?"

"Evian, no matter how big you get, you will always be my baby and I will always love you." Evian yawned.

"I will always love you too." Ciel moved to Rowan's room next, the little demon was asleep on the floor. Ciel shook his head gently lifting the child into his arms.

"I thought I put you in the bed little one." He whispered. Rowan snuggled closer in his sleep and Ciel almost hated to put him down. He placed him in the bed and covered him up before giving him a kiss on his head. The child's shadowy, clawed hand grasped Ciel's and pulled it close, Rowan smiled in his sleep.

"Rowan, I'm really sorry to have to do this to you but I need my hand." Ciel said carefully prying the small fingers from his own.

"I love you Rowan, very much." He crept from the room and found Vincent looking out at the snow.

"Vincent, go back to your room, It's late."

"But dad gets to stay up."

"Your father's a grown up."

"I want to be grown up too mommy."

"One day you will be." The thought hurt Ciel.

"Will you be angry at us when we grow mommy?"

"No, but I'll miss my babies."

"Why?"

"Because when you grow up, you go out into the world and have a life away from- don't grow up too fast alright?" Vincent rushed into his mother's arms.

"Don't worry mommy, I won't grow fast just for you." He promised.

"Thank you, I appreciate that, for now, let's get to bed." After saying goodnight to Vincent, Ciel made his way to Rachel's room.

Ciel approached her bed as she snuggled into the blanket.

"Mommy, can I talk to you?"

"Of course you can."

"I do not want you to be sad, but I want to tell you that I feel a little lonely."

"Do you?" Rachel nodded.

"Yes,.I am your only baby girl, the boys are good brothers but they do not like to play my games. I would like to ask you for a favor."

"Rachel-"

"Please mommy, I want a sister, so I can play with her, I promise I will help with her and love her and-"

"Rachel, I'm sorry you feel lonely, but you can't have a sister."

"Why, we can go out and get one tomorrow."

"Where would we buy a sister?"

"The baby shop."

"Rachel, that isn't how it works, and babies are a lot of work." Ciel explained.

"Oh, that makes me sad mommy, can I have a hug?" She reached out to Ciel who embraced her.

"I'm sorry. But we can ask Lizzy to come play with you, she likes your games." The offer seemed to cheer her up.

"I would like that, thank you mommy."

"You're welcome Rachel, get some sleep. I love you very much."

"Night night mommy, I love you too, will you tell dad I love him, I do not want him to think he is not loved."

"I'll tell him but he already knows you love him Rachel." Ciel said before tucking her in and leaving the room.

"Mr. Sebastian will be so proud of us, he will. Not a single thing broken." Mey-Rin said proudly.

"Well you weren't carryin anything, just sweepin up the place." Bard added.

"I can't wait to see the young master's face when Mr. Sebastian shows him his valentine present." Finny grinned.

"You three will not be here when it is given, you are to help set up and leave. Valentine's day is meant for couples as I understand it and since I am not bonded to any of you, I am not obligated in anyway to allow you inside. Please keep in mind that once you are back in the castle, anything said here stays here, I want Ciel to be surprised. This will be the first official Valentine's day we celebrate together so it is to be perfect. Is that understood?"

"Yes sir!' The servants shouted.

"I appreciate your enthusiasm, however you must keep it down."

"Why're we doin' this at night?" Bard asked.

"Ciel will be busy saying goodnight to the children which means he will be on the other side of the castle and unable to see what we are doing."

"The master is going to be so happy, I bet he'll love his surprise Mr. Sebastian."

"I believe he will, it is my hope that it becomes a lasting, very fond memory, I have worked very hard to make it possible."

"It's such a romantic idea, he has to love it!" Mey-Rin said with delight.

"I certainly hope so, after all he has given me, he deserves something special."


	2. Chapter 2

Sebastian sighed as he tossed the pen onto the desk.

"Why must this be so difficult?"

"Master, I believe you are overthinking this. Perhaps you should take some time off and return to the castle to be with your family, they miss you." Cynna suggested.

"This needs to be done in time Cynna, there is no room for error, Ciel must love it."

"He would love anything you give him master, as long as it comes from your heart. If I may say so sir, Master Ciel would love spending time with you even more."

"Cynna, I appreciate you trying to give advice however, this gift must be perfect, it cannot be just anything. He needs to know that I cherish him, that he is my reason for existing, my-" the butler chuckled.

"Master, if he didn't already know those things, would you have four children?"

"Perhaps not. I feel as though I want to give him the world."

"I believe you already have. You and your children are his world are you not?"

"I want that day to be perfect, that's all."

"Then go to him on that day and give him the gift only you can, the love you hold inside for him. It seems to me that that will always be enough."

"I want him to have something that is unique, only for him."

"I know and does that not describe everything you already give?"

"I suppose. Perhaps you're right, I will spend some time with them and come back to it later. Would you like me to send someone to assist you?"

"Thank you master, but I feel it would be more productive if I work alone."

"Very well, after you finish, you are free to enjoy the rest of the evening."

"Thank you sir, you are most generous." Sebastian made his way back to the castle through the blanket of snow which sparkled in the moonlight.

once inside, he was greeted by Rowan rushing toward him and hugging him.

"Dad, we missed you." He said as Sebastian lifted him into his arms.

"Did you, I wasn't far away, It's very quiet in here, where are your siblings?"

"With Mum in the library, mum isn't feeling well, so we are looking at photos of when we were babies."

"Not feeling well you say?" Rowan shook his head.

"Will you make mum better?"

"I will certainly try. Come my dear Rowan, lead the way." He placed the boy on his feet and followed him to the library.

Ciel was lying on the day bed with the child on the floor beside him, photographs and photo albums all around him.

"Mama, who is this?" Evian pointed to an image of Ciel sitting in bed holding a newborn, he was smiling.

"That's the day you were born, that's you." Evian grinned.

"You look so happy."

"I was, I was given a very precious gift that day."

"Is this us mommy?" Rachel and Vincent asked each o

holding up a photo. They were similar to the one with Ciel holding Evian except that Sebastian was sitting behind him and he was helping Ciel hold the infant in both images.

"There's dad!" Vincent pointed out.

"Mommy, why are you in the bed, were you sleepy?"

"At that point Rachel, I was very sleepy."

"Mommy, what does born mean?" The little princess climbed up on the bed and snuggled close to her mother.

"Well... You remember asking about getting a baby?'

"Yes."

"That's how you get them."

"Can I have one too mommy, I want to be a good mommy like you."

"You can be a mother when you're your grandfather's age." As Sebastian watched, it became clear to him that Ciel's "illness" was caused by him missing his babies. The older demon sighed, this had happened more than a few times as he recalled. Ciel it seemed truly did love being needed, onceor twice Sebastian was tempted to offer to allow him to adopt to help ease the sadness.

"Did you hold me to mum?" Rowan asked.

"Of course I did, I held all four of you, not all at once but I have a photo of you too." Ciel picked up a stack of photos and pulled out an image of baby Rowan cuddling into him as he drank his bottle. Rowan grinned.

"We have some of your father holding you and playing as well." Rachel looked at the ones that were spread out in front of her.

"Mommy, there is Alois and Naveen with Luca and Victor, we are playing with them too!"

"That's right, they like coming to play. We'll have to show them."

"It's Lizzy mommy, she is playing tea party with sister Rachel." Vincent cried showing ir off to everyone.

"Lizzy likes that game, she used to play it when we were little all the time."

"Did you play too mommy?"

"Sometimes."

"Mama, why has dad been away from us so much, doesn't he want us anymore?" Evian asked suddenly.

"That could not be further from the truth Evian, I love all of you very much and I will always want my family." Sebastian said. The children stood up and rushed to greet him, except for Rachel who snuggled in closer to Ciel and ignored his presence.

"Don't you want to see your father?" Ciel asked.

"No." She said sternly, this hurt Sebastian, he loved all of his children and to hear that his little girl didn't want to see him was painful for him.

"Why not?" Ciel sat up and held her close.

"He did not come when you were unhappy. He let you be sad and he is gone all the time, he does not get hugs from me."

"I'm sure he's had very important things to do Rachel, and if he knew I was a bit sad, he would have been here."

"Rachel, my little Princess, I love your mother and I would never want him to be unhappy. I promise you that I was not far away." Sebastian explained.

"If you want a hug, you have to say sorry to mommy first." Rachel crossed her arms angrily.

"You're right, I do need to apologize for my absence." Sebastian agreed, remembering Cynna's similar comments. He walked over to Ciel and knelt down, taking his hand.

"My precious Ciel, if my absence has caused you pain, please know that I love you dearly and you have my most sincere apology and my promise that you will soon understand and it will be well worth the wait." Sebastian kissed him lovingly much to the displeasure of his sons who mad faces from behind. Rachel glared at her father.

"I forgive you.' Ciel said causing Rachel to smile.

"If mommy can forgive you, I guess I can to." She wrapped her arms around Sebastian's neck.

"Thank you Rachel." He said holding his daughter. When he released her, he spoke again.

"Since I have not been spending much time with you lately, I think perhaps we should go outside as a family, there is quite a lot of snow out there and it would be perfect for snowmen and snowballs which is one of your Mother's favorite things to do in winter." The children cheered and rushed to get ready.

"Are you alright?" Ciel nodded as Sebastian embraced him.

"They are still very young Ciel, they will depend on you all their lives in some way or another. Even if only for comfort later on. If one day you feel that you still want to, we can adopt, I will get you an entire pack of dogs, whatever it is that you want my love you will have it. Please don't slip back into that emptiness."

"It's not just that."

"Will you talk about it?" Sebastian encouraged.

"No."

"Will you come outside with us, I know you are upset but it may help to get your mind off of things."

"You should have this time with them." Ciel found himself being nuzzled lovingly.

"Please love?"

"Fine."

"Thank you."

"Where have you been going Sebastian?"

"Ciel, you will understand very soon, I cannot ruin the surprise."


	3. Chapter 3

Rachel sat at the table with several pieces of paper, she hummed softly and kicked her feet.

"What are you up to my dear Princess?" Sebastian asked sitting down next to her.

"Mommy told me all about valentimes day and that it is nice to give valentimes to the people you love, so I am making some, this one is for Lizzy." She pushed one of her papers to her father. Large scribbles were placed at the top causing Sebastian to smile.

"What have you written here?"

"I love you Lizzy, you are my favorite lizzy ever." She answered. "I tried my best but I cannot spell yet."

"It is a valiant effort my dear, I am very proud, would you like me to write below it so she can see your message?"

"Yes please. Do you think mommy will be proud of my for writing all by myself?"

"Your mother will be thrilled." Sebastian assured his daughter.

"I really love mommy." She said.

"That's wonderful, your mother loves you as well."

"Would it be okay to make a valentime for mommy?"

"It would certainly mean a lot to him. "

"Daddy?"

"Yes my dear?"

"Sometimes I am sad."

"Why is that?"

"I am the only baby girl you have, I want a baby sister to play tea with but mommy said no, is it alright to still be sad?"

"Of course it is Rachel, perhaps Lizzy and Beth could play with you."

"That's what mommy said. But they will have to go home, a baby sister would live with us. I still love mommy but I wish I could have a sister." Sebastian sighed.

"I understand, it can be difficult with the boys princess, but we cannot have another baby. It is not healthy for your mother."

"This one is for mommy, that is mommy holding my hand and that is you with Evian and Vincent is on mommy's other side and Lizzy is playing with Rowan." She explained pointing out the stick figures. Before scribbling on the top.

"It says 'I love you so much my mommy, you are my favorite mommy in the world. I love you lots. Love from your baby girl Rachel." Sebastian wrote the message under the scribble.

"Do not tell mommy, I want it to be a surprise."

"I will not tell."

"This one is yours so you have to forget about it after you write on it. It is all of us hugging you, mommy is the bigger one."

"The one with the hat?" Sebastian asked enjoying the moments with his little girl.

"Yes. It is a valentime hat." Sebastian didn't have the heart to correct her.

"It says I love you daddy, you are a good daddy I am glad you take care of us and give us hugs. Love Rachel."

"What a wonderful message, thank you my dear." Rachel grinned happily.

"Can we buy mommy a present?"

"What would you like to get?" Rachel thought for a moment.

"Mommy says valentimes is a time to give happy things like candy and flowers. We should get those, bunches of flowers and mommy likes chocolate we can go to that place we went to before we got to visit Lizzy. Mommy liked that chocolate. We can get a lot of it and mommy loves us so much I bet he will share." She turned to her father, her smile genuine and widening.

"Your mother definitely loves you enough to share his chocolate. He does not share with just anyone."

"Daddy, did you get mommy something?"

"I have something planned, but that must be our secret."

"Is that why you go away from us?"

"Rachel, my darling daughter, I do not go away from you. I am very close to home, always."

"Mommy gets sad when you go."

"Does he?" Rachel nodded and continued drawing.

"Maybe you should give him a hug, and tell him a story, that makes me feel happy again. Don't tell him a bad one. He will be unhappy."

"What sort of story do you think he would like?"

"Maybe ones about unicorns and puppies and kittens and rainbows. Happy things daddy."

"I see you have spent quite some time with your cousin recently."

"I like Lizzy and mommy does too. Guess what they did today daddy."

"What did they do?"

"You have to guess daddy."

"Alright did they make pictures as well?"

"No."

"Did they eat all the cookies?" Rachel giggled.

"No, they told us about when they were little."

"That sounds wonderful."

"Lizzy does not have any sisters either so when she wanted to play tea, she made mommy put on a funny hat and it was too big and mommy could not see. Grandma Rachel had to help him fox it." At the sound of Rachel's laughter, Sebastian felt some of his worry melt away.

"That certainly sounds like your mother."

"Daddy, will you be with us after we nap?"

"Rachel, there is nowhere I would rather be. But it does seem to be time for sleep." Sebastian picked her up and carried her to bed.

"You really should try the story and hug." Rachel suggested again.

"I shall. I love you princess." After saying goodnight to Rachel,Sebastian made his way to Ciel who was reading in their room.

"My beautiful Ciel, may I have a moment?" Ciel closed his book and set it on the table.

"I suppose." He repositioned himself on the bed to face his mate.

"Rachel requested that I make you feel better, it seems my absence is bothersome for you. I am to tell you a story filled with many 'happy things' "

"This should be good, go on." Sebastian approached the bed.

"There once was an old black cat who fell hopelessly in love with an amazing puppy. this puppy was so precious to the old cat that it vowed to love him for eternity, the cat wanted nothing more than to hold and nuzzle the pup and attempted to. finally one day the cat, in desperate need of help found that the puppy loved him dispite all he had done. They told each other how much they meant to each other. Soon after they had four of the most beautiful puppies anyone had ever seen and they lived happily. To this day, the cat loves to nuzzle his mate just this way." Sebastian began nuzzling Ciel lovingly.

"I like that story." Ciel said as Sebastian leaned over him. The young demon smiled.

"I never want you to think I don't love you with all that I am Ciel Michaelis. You have become the light in my darkness and I could never ask for anything more than what you give me each day. I have been neglecting to be with you, and although there is a reason, I plan to have the servants watch over the children, you and I will have all day to spend time together. " Sebastian kissed his mate before contining to nuzzle him.

"You do know that I love you?"

"I do. I love you too, I just miss you sometimes, and you know I've been a bit emotional lately, I just want someone to hold me and say It's okay once in a while."

Sebastian laid down next to Ciel and pulled him close.

"Ciel my love, it is alrightto feel that way. Everything will be fine, I promise you."

"Thank you. Can we stay this way, could you just hold be for a while?"

"I will hold you forever if only you say the word." Sebastian was happy to have tender moments with Ciel, he could get lost in them, each time he held Ciel, he felt as if he was holding a rare treasure and he knew how lucky he was to have the young demon.

AN; I've decided to enter a Valentine fanfiction contest, I am going to attempt to make a cielxsebastian one. Should it place, I may share it here. But the reason I brought it up is because I have so many wonderful readers enjoying these stories and I didn't want anyone to think Ive forgotten if I don't update as quickly. I'll do my best to get the chapters up as soon as I can.


	4. Chapter 4

Ciel leaned against Sebastian as both made themselves comfortable on the couch.

"It was nice of your parents to take the children so we could spend time together." Ciel said.

"But?" Sebastian asked sensing there was one.

"I have no idea what to do now, it quiet and Evian isn't arguing with Rowan, Vincent isn't causing trouble and Rachel's not -"

"My poor Ciel. I feel certain you and I can come up with something."

"Like what?"

"We could read or play chess."

"You always lose chess on purpose after making idiotic bets."

"I'll have you know that demons do not make 'idiotic bets' we know exactly-"

"So you're telling me that the last time we played and wanted bet on-"

"You got a good deal out of that love."

"If you say so." There was a long silence.

"I agree." Sebastian said suddenly. Ciel sat up.

"With what?"

"I miss the children." Ciel found himself being pulled into his mate's arms.

"Valentine's Day is fast approaching, if you could have anything you wanted Ciel, what would you want?"

"You." He said simply.

"So if I gave you the choice, anything at all you would ask for nothing else?"

"No. I don't need anything else, all I ever want is our family." Sebastian was touched by the honesty of Ciel's words.

"Even if I offered you heaven, hell and everything in between?"

"Even then."

"You certainly know how to make a demon feel special." Sebastian said cuddling his mate.

"It's true. My mother and Father once told me Heaven was a wonderful place where love came before anything, filled with happiness. I used to think it was some far away place."

"You used to as in you do not anymore?"

"If Heaven is a place for love and happiness, you've already given it to me. It's a place on Earth."

"I hope you will always feel this way Ciel, that our eternal love will always be enough for you. I will never allow one day to pass that I do not show my love."

"If that's the case then, I always will feel this way."

"Awe, the young master and Mr. Sebastian are so cute!" Mey-Rin grinned peeking through the small opening of the door.

"I'm so happy they got together, I've never seen the young master so happy." Finny whispered back.

"Almost enough to make ya wanna cry." Bard added.

"Ho,ho, ho"

"Look how gently he holds the master, I hope he likes the-"

"What the devil are you three doing, you have chores to complete, you told master Sebastian that you would have that building cleaned out and everything arranged the way he specified " Cynna chastised, glaring at the group.

"Right away !" They cried in unison and rushed down the hall.

"I thought Sebastian was bad."

"I heard that bard." Cynna called after them causing the former cook to quicken his pace. Cynna shook his head.

"The nerve of those servants, I have half I mind to show them all how the king deals with such things. Good day Tanaka." He bowed politely before turning and attending his own chores.

"You have done the opposite of what I asked of you. I told you it must be perfect!" Sebastian growled looking around at the room.

"That chair does not belong in here, you were supposed to replace it with the loveseat and place it in front of the-" a loud crash interrupted and Sebastian spun around to find Mey-Rin on the floor surrounded by broken glass.

"Honestly Mey-Rin, of all the things to break did it have to be the custom glasses?" Sebastian said exasperated by the three servants.

"I'm sorry Mr. Sebastian, I've ruined your surprise, I'm so sorry, yes I am" Sebastian sighed.

"I suppose they can be replaced in time, you will have to do some extra work however." Mey-Rin picked up the pieces.

"Yes, Mr. Sebastian." She whimper.

"I do not know why I thought you three could handle this task, I should have known better."

"We can do it, I know we can." Finny cried.

" it is clear that you lack of competence is appalling, I will finish it myself."

"Master, might I have a word Sir?' Cynna requested, Sebastian obliged.

"Do you not think you were a bit harsh Sir, I understand that you expect perfection but you have known for a long time about their capabilities. Can you truly be that harsh with them after assigning the jobs yourself?"

"Perhaps not. You are right my friend." Sebastian turned back to the former Phantomhive staff.

"I would like to apologize for my behavior just now, I am...having difficulty with Ciel's gift and it has caused me some stress."

"You get stressed?" Finny asked a look of shock appeared on his face.

"On very rare occasions."

"It will all work out master, you will see" Cynna assured him.

"I hope so, my Ciel asks so little, he has changed quite a bit from the boy I met years ago. I loved him even then."

"You have gone through changes as well master, both of you have become better, as the servant who helped look after you when you were just a demonling, I am very proud of the demon you have become."

"Thank you Cynna, that means a great deal to me."

"It is rewarding to see that you have grown in a way that you have allowed yourself to be open to this day, to master Ciel. I will be forever grateful to him for all he has done. You see sir, I think of you as my own, had I lost you that day, it would have devastated me as well as every demon in hell. You will be a fine king one day and with your family at your side, there is no limit to what you can achieve." Sebastian knew he could always count on Cynna to lift his mood.

"Perhaps I should take your advice my friend, you have never led me down the wrong path before."

"No do I ever intend to sir."

"The children should be returning soon, I should be there to greet them and look in on Ciel."

"I shall supervise in here, you be with your family." Sebastian nodded.

"Thank you Cynna. I will leave the rest in your hands." Sebastian said though he still didn't seem convinced that it would be done. Cynna did the only thing that was sure to cheer Sebastian up.

He lowered his head, pointing his 'antlers' as Sebastian called them, at his master.

"Master, do you remember when you were small and I would take you to your mother's garden, and you would play for hours?"

"I do. Such fun you and I had." Sebastian grinned.

"Yes, until it was time to go inside, when you gave me a difficult time, do you recall how I got you in?" Sebastian chuckled softly.

"Yes. You never shouted, or scolded me, you simply-" He didn't get to finish, Cynna was prodding him gently with his horns.

"Come now master, you have to be with your family, they need you. You do not need to worry, I shall take over and I will not let you down." Mey- Rin, Bard and Finny snickered as Sebastian allowed Cynna to prod him toward the door.


	5. Chapter 5

Ciel laid down in his bed, he could just imagine how Sebastian would react to what needed to be said. Ciel himself had mixed feelings. He heard a knock on the door and sat up.

"Dearest, you needed to speak to me?" The older demon sounded anxious already and Ciel wasn't sure if he should mention it.

"Were you busy, it can wait until later." Sebastian entered the room slowly.

"I am never too busy for you my love, is everything alright?" Ciel didn't know how to answer his mate.

"Ciel, are you ill?" Sebastian waited but didn't receive an answer.

"you're upset about something Sebastian, what is it?'

"It does not matter, what does matter is you."

"Sebastian?"

"Yes love?"

"Do you-do you regret bonding with me?" The older demon was shocked by the question, he knelt in front of Ciel and placed a clawed hand under his mate's chin forcing their eyes to meet.

"Ciel, where did you get such an idea, you know I love you very much. I could never regret you."

"Am I not a good mate?"

"No. You are the best, why do you feel so unsure?"

"Do you want to be with someone else?"

"Ciel listen to me carefully, I chose you, I love you and there has never been anyone else nor will there ever be. My heart belongs to you and you alone. Please help me understand where this is coming from.

"When you're gone hours at a time, It's not because you don't want to be around me any-" Sebastian cut him off with a kiss. He wanted Ciel to know how much he was loved. When finally Sebastian pulled back, Ciel leaned into his chest.

"How could I not want to be with you?"

"We've been together for a long time, sometimes people grow apart, even if they-"

"Perhaps people do, however I am not human, I know what I want, I do not merely think I know. I want to be at your side forever Ciel Michaelis . I want the family you have given me, I want you always. I have never left our property, though I cannot tell you what I do during my time away because you will know very soon. Until then, know that you give me the strength to stand each day and I am so sorry if I caused you pain." He kissed Ciel again, pulling him from the bed and leaning him back.

"I'm sorry" Ciel murmured

"Do not apologize for pain I've caused you. I will always love you unconditionally. My beautiful, amazing little guard dog."

"Damn demon." Ciel said quietly.

"Yes my love, but I am your 'damn demon' eternally' Ciel smiled.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"Do you really mean that you love me unconditionally?"

"Certainly. Why do you ask?"

"I don't want to upset you any-"

"Please, are you ill, you look a bit pale."

"I've been ill for a couple of days."

"You should tell me these things, I would care for you and-"

"Don't get upset." It came as more of a request than a demand or order.

"I will do my best." Ciel hesitated.

"I wouldn't tell you this normally unless I knew for sure but I thought maybe you know there's a possibility."

"Of what?"

"Sebastian, there's a slight chance that I could be pregnant." He didn't look at his mate as he spoke.

"Are you angry?"

"How could I be?" The older demon began to nuzzle his mate lovingly.

"I am concerned the last two times were difficult for you."

"If I am, I wouldn't-"

"I could never ask that of you." A smile formed on the older demon's face.

"You want this then?" Ciel asked.

"Yes. Though my feelings are a mixture of concern and happiness, you were strong enough to keep our children alive as well as yourself. I only hope it will be easier this time. I love you Ciel, and I hope that you know I am here for you, and always will be." Ciel returned the smile.

"I'll be fine."

"You're strong enough to do it, I have little doubt where that is concerned. It is just that the twins were very hard on you, I nearly lost all of you that day."

"Maybe this time will be better."

"I hope so, if ever I lost you, I could not-" Ciel cuddled into him.

"I'm not going anywhere." He vowed.

"When are we to know for sure?"

"The healer can't be here until tomorrow afternoon."

"That soon?"

"Yes."

"How are you feeling?"

"I feel okay. It hurts a bit but that's normal, as you remember."

"I do."

"If it turns out I'm not, if I am only ill-"

"We will deal with that if it happens."

"Are you hoping I am, you seem to be happier now."

"do you wish to be, I sense your mood changing as well."

"I asked you first."

"There is part of me that hopes for another child, I enjoy being a father immensely. Had you spoken to me about it long before you and I met, I would have thought differently. I believe that you are, I sense something different about you, I felt it with Evian and again with our twins. The more I hold you, that feeling becomes more clear. Until we get the official word, please rest." Sebastian lifted Ciel into his arms and stood up, placing him on the bed.

"Should you need me my love, I will be right here. Cynna and Finny are playing with the children, that gives us some time together." Sebastian laid down next to his mate. Ciel moved closer to him resting his head on Sebastian's chest.

"Are you sure you want to stay?"

"There is no place in existence I would rather be. I enjoy our time together. To hold you in this way, I am holding a rare treasure and I've no intention of letting you go."

"Good, I don't want you to."


	6. Chapter 6

"Cynna, I have failed." Sebastian admitted as he stretched out on the love seat.

"Master, you ought not think in such a way. It will be harmful to your health."

"I speak the truth."

"Pardon sir but it sounds to me that you speak nonsense. Master Ciel will not mind one way or the other." Cynna said inspecting the room once more before the evening's activities.

"I mind, never in my life have I failed so much, why did it have to be my Ciel?"

"Calm yourself, he loves you endlessly does he not?"

"I would like to think that is our case."

"Then why call it a failure, you have gifts for him and even if you did not, you are planning an evening with him correct?"

"Yes, however the gift I wanted to give is not-"

"Hush now, you are Sebastian Michaelis, future king of hell, you are the son of the devil, a wonderful father and very loving with your mate, that master does not a failure make." Cynna said sternly.

"Ciel-"

"Will love you no matter what. You will think of something."

"How can I possibly-"

"You will, trust me."

"Yes but-"

"Master, things always have a way of working themselves out. Relax, it is a day for loving, not beating yourself up over such things."

"You're right I suppose."

"Am I ever wrong?" Cynna chuckled.

"It seems not." Sebastian said with a sigh.

"You said you rested most of today?" The healer asked as he finished his examination.

"Yes. Most of the evening yesterday as well." Ciel confirmed.

"Good, if you want my opinion young prince-"

"Let's be clear, your medical opinion is all that matters, I'm not asking for your personal one."

"Well, that is too bad because I'm giving both. You are both absolutely out of your minds, you realize that?" Ciel rolled his eyes.

"You remember the instructions?"

"Yes."

"If you have to go outside tonight, be sure that you have someone walk with you in case you get caught off guard by some ice, then I expect you to rest tomorrow. So I would enjoy this evening if I were you." The healer packed up his bag.

"If you feel an abnormal pains or you feel-"

"I'll contact you right away."

"I would hope so. I will be seeing you more often this time." Ciel laid still.

"You know young prince, your children are very lucky to have a mother like you, you're a rare breed... I-I think It's foolish but I admire your courage and love for your young ones." The healer said earnestly and he left Ciel lying in bed. He remained there only a few minutes more before leaving the room and getting ready to meet with his mate.

Ciel traveled downstairs where he was greeted by Finny.

"Young master, are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

"The healer was with you for a while, are you sure?"

"I'm sure, I'll tell everyone tomorrow, for now, can you take a walk with me, I'm supposed to meet Sebastian but the healer thinks It's a bad idea for ne to go alone, ice and all that."

"Of course young master, right away." The two set out across the yard. Finny couldn't help himself, he had to ask.

"Master, are you going to have a new baby?"

"You'll find out tomorrow." Ciel said as they reached their destination.

"Thank you Finny, you can go back inside now."

"Yes young master." Ciel pulled open the door and stepped inside brushing the snow from his shoulders. He glanced around the room in amazement. Moonlight streamed through the window, catching the crystal chandelier causing the room to sparkle brilliantly. Candles added to the beauty of the room, their love seat sat near the center of the room and just inches away, a black piano was visible. A small table was off to the side and upon it, Ciel noticed elegant glasses each with the initials "C.M." and S.M." carefully painted on.

"Do you like it Ciel?" Sebastian asked from behind.

"It's beautiful." Ciel felt Sebastian's clawed hands wrap around him gently and he smiled.

"No butler tonight?"

"I have given him the night off, this evening, it is just you and I. The most amazing mate to ever exist and the monster that lurks beneath the surface, and hides himself in the shadows. I find that interesting you see." Ciel turned to face him, Sebastian's red eyes were glistening in the soft light of the nearby candle. The young demon leaned into the beast, resting his head on his chest.

"Good. What exactly do you find interesting?"

"That I can take any form, any at all, be whatever you desire most, and you want the beast before you. My true form, I will never know how you managed to fall in love with such a monster."

"It wasn't difficult."

"I must tell you, I am sorry for the circumstance in which you and I met Ciel, but I do not regret you. I wish our meeting had happened... Perhaps you and I would have met on the streets of London and we grew to care for each other from there. If only that had happened, I could have-"

"You would have saved them for me, I know. It means a lot to me that you would have. I love you, for everything you are, everything you do. You may be a monster, but you're my monster, and I can't tell you enough that I do love you."

"I love you as well. Never have I had such a feeling of wanting to be near someone, wanting to love them. You are the love of my life, the music in my heart, my first thought each morning and-" Ciel kissed him softly.

"I have a gift for you, this is something that I have never done for anyone. Unfortunately, it did not turn out as planned and so I thought for the time being, I would have to do my best to fix it. I will continue to work, I promise." Sebastian released Ciel and handed him a folded piece of paper before leading him to the loveseat.

"One moment love, before you begin, allow me to explain. This being our first celebrated valentine's day, I wanted something special for you, and so I wrote down some of the things I wish to tell you and had every intention of creating a song, I had the melody in mind, a sound that is soft and enchanting, filled with love, however when the time came, I failed to complete the lyrics and so I simply wrote them as a letter and as you read, I will play your melody." He sat down at the piano and began to play, instantly, Ciel felt a connection that was difficult to explain. He read out loud.

"My Dearest Ciel,

If I had to live my life without you near me, the days would all be empty and my nights endless.

In your eyes, I see forever so clearly, never have I had such a strong desire to hold someone close, to open my heart and my life. You have instilled a deep love in my heart, you have taught me what it is to love and cherish.

You amaze me, everything I have offered you, you magnify it and give me something more.

I offered to share my house, you made it a home, I gave you a ring and you gave me eternity. I offered you my heart, and you gave me a beautiful family and an undying love that can never be matched.

It is my hope that you know, no matter how much the world around us may change in our years together, one thing that never will is my love for you, and if you always return that love as you do now, I will have everything I could ever dream of and more. I cannot imagine my life without you for it would be nonexistent. You are the reason I have the strength to stand each day.

I will always be at your side, if ever the day arrives that I cannot physically be, my heart will always be there.

yours eternal and with all the love in the world,

Sebastian."

Tears fell from Ciel's eyes as he finished the letter and his song ended. Sebastian was back at his side.

"I thought of many gifts to give you, and in the end I decided that the words from my heart, to show you how precious you are"

"It's perfect, the song was beautiful the way it was, I'll keep this letter forever." Ciel allowed Sebastian to nuzzle him until his tears stopped flowing.

"Are you hungry dear one?" Sebastian asked picking up one of the glasses and giving it to Ciel.

"Sebastian, I can't-"

"It's alright, I have an alternative ready. " Ciel looked closely at the glass before sipping.

"The date we were bonded?"

"Yes, I bought special glasses to commemorate the occasion, however the day didn't go as planned and the original ones were broken." Ciel leaned on his mate who had an arm around him.

"I didn't get you anything." Ciel said regretfully.

"I will never ask for more than your love Ciel. That is already more than I deserve. How did the visit with the healer turn out?" Ciel looked up at him.

"I was right." He said. He was surprised at Sebastian reaction. The older demon leaned him back in his arms and kissed him.

"My darling, this is wonderful, you continue to fill my life with so much joy, I could never thank you enough."

"I'm really happy you're not upset by this."

"A new baby is a perfect valentine gift, after all, will it not be born from our love for each other?"

"Yes."

"Do you feel alright?"

"I'm fine." Ciel said truthfully. Sebastian rested a hand on Ciel's stomach.

"Do you still doubt my love?" Ciel shook his head.

"Never again." There was a long silence in which they simply enjoyed each other's presence.

"Sebastian?"

"Yes Ciel?"

"Can we stay this way, I mean just like this tonight?"

"Tonight and forevermore. The children are looked after and I did plan on having the evening as alone time, we can go back in the morning."

"Sounds nice." Ciel said contentedly, That first valentine's day would stay in Ciel's memory for always, and it would be the first of many.

A/N: thank you once again for sharing the Michaelis family with me. I can't tell you enough how much your kind words mean to me. I truly never thought I would be making an entire series or introducing new members it was encouraging to receive the reviews asking for a new baby, simply because you care that much about them, I will continue to do my best to continue for a bit longer. Thank you so very much.


	7. Chapter 7

"Come quickly brothers, mommy wants to see us!" Rachel raced into the sitting room and sat down on the floor looking up at her mother and father, the three boys followed soon after, instead of sitting down, Evian embraced his mother happily.

"Will you tell us now mama?" He whispered.

"Tell you what?" Ciel asked.

"About the new baby, will you tell us?"

"Evian, how could you know that?" Evian giggled lightly.

"I know many things mama, I don't understand why, but I do. Will you still love me?"

"I will always love you." Ciel said releasing him as the servants entered the room.

"Is everything Okay?" Finny asked.

"Yes Finny, Ciel and I just have something to tell everyone." He had returned to his butler form before entering the castle.

"It must be wonderful, the young master is smiling, yes he is." Mey-Rin pointed out.

"Do you want to tell them Ciel, or shall I?" Ciel looked up at his mate.

"I think you should, telling everyone makes you genuinely happy, I like to see the smile."

"Thank you." He turned his attention to the group, the smile was already forming.

"There will soon be a new addition to the Michaelis family." He said

"The young master is-"

"Yes, my precious Ciel is pregnant."

"That's great!" Finny said joyously. Excited chatter filled the room. The four Michaelis children looked at each other with confusion. Rachel stood up and tugged at her mother's sleeve.

"Mommy what does that mean?"

"It means we're going to get a new baby Rachel." The little demon grinned showing her sharp fangs with delight.

"Yay mommy!" She cried hugging Ciel.

The rest of the day passed with the inhabitants of the castle rushing about and talking about the new baby. Everyone but Rachel who wanted a word with her mother. She waited for her mother to be alone in the room before speaking.

"Mommy, can we please talk?"

"You can always talk to me Rachel, what is it?" Rachel climbed onto Ciel's lap.

"Mommy, it makes me happy that you you are getting a new baby for us, I will love it very much. May I ask for something?"

"I suppose so, but just because you ask doesn't mean its going to happen."

"Mommy, you know I have been lonely because I am your only girl baby, so I think you should get a baby girl, a little one with pretty blue eyes and black hair. I want her to be a good baby that does not cry because babies are supposed to be happy. I want her to be nice and love us. Please mommy, can we have a baby girl?"

"Rachel, it doesn't work that way, I can't pick whether I have a boy or girl. I can't make that promise."

"It is okay mommy, if the store is out of girl babies, we can get a boy I guess. Can I go too?"

"Go where?"

"The baby shop to look at babies with you and daddy."

"Rachel, there's no baby shop, you don't buy babies."

"Then where do they come from?"

"That's something we can talk about another time, right now you need to go to bed, It's late." Rachel hugged Ciel.

"Goodnight mommy, I love you very much." She said climbing down.

"I love you too Rachel, I'll talk to you tomorrow." Ciel watched his daughter walk to the stairs and listened for her footsteps until she found her way to her room. He rested his hand on his abdomen.

"Well little one, your sister wants you to be a girl, what will you be, will you reveal your secret as your brothers and sister did, I would very much like to speak with you too. I guess I'll just have to wait and see."


End file.
